Question: During a recent rainstorm, 2.35 inches of rain fell in Tiffany's hometown, and 9.19 inches of rain fell in Stephanie's hometown. During the same storm, 16.1 inches of snow fell in Michael's hometown. How much more rain fell in Stephanie's town than in Tiffany's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Tiffany's town from the amount of rain in Stephanie's town. Rain in Stephanie's town - rain in Tiffany's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ Stephanie's town received 6.84 inches more rain than Tiffany's town.